


Press △ to Riku

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Eaters (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: When the nightmares get really bad, Sora might need a little more help than the standard Meow Wow spirit Dream Eater. Good thing he has his own personal one on call...(... I really couldn't resist with the title, and for that, I apologize in advance...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment by SeiryuuSuzaku on another fic about the dream eater summon in KH3, and the whole Riku-nort situation. 
> 
> Slightly Sorta Canon Divergent (er... outside of the whole 'established Soriku' bit [that we know of ;) ]) is the idea that Sora visits San Fransokyo before going to the Carribbean. Which is possible in game, though the 'battle levels' clearly want us to go in a certain order. Sora's not gonna let some battle level tell him what to do! :D 
> 
> Also to note is that I haven't seen Big Hero 6 in a while (and even that was a sort of scattered watching as I was cooking xmas dinner at the same time) so I apologize if Hiro, Baymax, and Aunt Cass are a little ooc. I plan on watching the movie again if I can get my hands on it before I post the next part because that has a lot more interaction with the rest of the BH6 gang and I definitely want to make sure I have their personalities right. (right now they have place holder dialogue that is not great)

“We can rest tonight, and meet up at the garage tomorrow morning,” Hiro said as they made it back to the ground. He didn’t look to happy about it, but with everyone else’s exhaustion it wouldn’t be good to continue fighting. 

 

“Right!” Sora nodded, trying for a grin to cheer the boy up. He just hoped that this Riku would give them a chance to rest. 

 

“Uh, Sora?” Goofy asked, “Do you want to head back to the ship to sleep?” 

 

“Uh...” Sora thought about it. He didn’t like sleeping in the ship too much, but there wasn’t anywhere nearby to pitch a tent.

 

“You guys can sleep at my place!” Fred offered. “Mi casa es su casa. Which Honey Lemon has informed me means ‘my house is your house!’” 

 

“Proper rest in a bed would lead to optimized performance tomorrow,” Baymax informed them, though he seemed a little more sluggish than usual.

 

“Oh no, big guy, are you running low on battery?” Hiro frowned, then turned to Sora. “Do you mind helping me bring him back to my place? We have Tadashi’s-- Er... there’s an extra bed.”

 

Sora frowned at the cut off, but nodded. Hiro looked a little sad, and figured he might have wanted someone there tonight. “Okay!” He grinned at Donald and Goofy. “You guys head to Fred’s, or back to the ship if you want. I’ll help Hiro get Baymax home. See you in the morning!” 

 

It ended up being a good thing that Sora accompanied Hiro. Baymax started to drag and get slower the closer they got to the garage and soon Sora was half dragging the robot up the stairs to Hiro’s room. 

 

As soon as they managed to get the robot situated back into what Hiro called Baymax’s “charging port” there was a quiet voice calling up the stairs. “Hiro?”

 

“Aunt Cass!” Hiro sputtered, hurrying to take his helmet and gear off. Sora frowned, but followed suit, taking the AR device off. Just as he managed to set it on the bed, a woman opened the door. 

 

“Aunt Cass!” Hiro laughed nervously. “Hi! I thought you were working late!” 

 

“And now I’m done,” the woman said, hands on her hips. Then she turned to Sora. “Oh, hello. Are you a friend of Hiro’s from the university?”

 

“University?” Sora asked, just as Hiro shouted. “Yes!” 

 

Aunt Cass frowned at both of them, an eyebrow raised. Sora chuckled, trying to diffuse the tension. “My name’s Sora! And yeah, I’m a friend of Hiro’s.” It was the truth, though Sora still wasn’t quite sure what a ‘university’ was. 

 

“He needed a place to stay for the night, Aunt Cass!” Hiro explained quickly. “I just figured, with Tadashi’s...” He trailed off, with a look towards the back of the room. 

 

Sora looked as well, finding a bed by another window, blankets smoothed out and clean, only a hat adorning the single pillow. The brunet then remembered what Hiro had said about his brother earlier and he felt his heart drop. He didn’t want to intrude if--

 

“Are you sure, Hiro?” Aunt Cass asked gently. “I can get the pull out couch ready, if you would like.”

 

Hiro only hesitated for a second before nodding. “I’m sure.”

 

“Okay,” Cass nodded, then grinned at Sora. “Let me get some fresh blankets.” She turned, exiting the room and Sora heard her step down the stairs. 

 

Sora was saved from an awkward silence when his phone chimed. He frowned, pulling it out expecting a message from Chip and Dale, or maybe Ienzo. He thought he should maybe tell the scientist about the moment on the bridge today, Roxas’s heart coming to the forefront for just a moment. But he didn’t think the scientist could help with that until they could get a replica body. 

 

To his surprise though, the message was a picture from Riku. It was of a new keyblade, bright silver and black. Definitely different than what Riku used to carry, and an unusual shape. The charm was a match for Sora’s Kingdom Key. Another message quickly followed:

 

_ New keyblade. What do you think? _

 

Sora grinned, eagerly texting back. _ I love it! Pose with it so I get the full effect! _

 

“Message from your friends?” Hiro’s voice broke through the haze of happiness that tended to come over Sora whenever his boyfriend texted. 

 

“Huh?” Sora looked over at the boy, “No. Well... kinda. It’s from my boyfriend. He just got a new...well... He’s a keyblade wielder too, but his old one broke, so he sent me a picture of his new one.” He held the phone out so Hiro could see the picture. “See? It’s so cool!” 

 

Hiro frowned, studying the picture. “It looks like a giant version of Aunt Cass’s car key.”

 

The phone buzzed again and when Sora pulled the message up, it was of Riku posing with his new blade in his usual fighting stance. _ I hope you appreciate this. It was embarrassing to ask Mickey to take the picture.  _

 

Sora huffed out a chuckle and quickly texted a response.  _ I love this! New phone background! _

 

_ Sora! No! _

 

_ Sora yes! Any excuse to look at your pretty face will be taken advantage of at every opportunity.  _

 

Riku’s response to that was an embarrassed frowny face and Sora chuckled loudly, pulling the picture of Riku up again and holding it out for Hiro to see. “He gets embarrassed sometimes when people point out he’s awesome. He didn’t used to.” 

 

“Who does?” Aunt Cass asked, walking back into the room with several blankets. 

 

“My boyfriend!” Sora answered, pulling up another picture that didn’t feature Riku’s new keyblade. This one was taken shortly after Riku had asked Sora out on a date before the brunet had left on his journey and Riku and Mickey traveled to Radiant Garden. The silver haired boy was nervous but determined and Sora had eagerly responded with a kiss to Riku’s cheek. Then he insisted on taking a picture of that moment to send to Kairi. “He’s awesome!” 

 

Cass glanced at the picture. “Oh, he looks like a nice boy. Where’d you meet him at?”

 

“We’ve known each other since we were kids and he’s my best friend,” Sora blushed. “He said he had a crush on me for years... I’m so mad I didn’t notice till he actually asked me out.”

 

“Sometimes you need a little bit of shaking up to see things from a different angle,” Hiro mentioned. 

 

Sora grinned and nodded. “Right! Our whole lives were a little shaken up.”

 

Cass laughed, “Well, do you guys need anything else.”

 

“No, we’re good! Hiro grinned. “Thanks, Aunt Cass.”

 

“You’re welcome!” She grinned back and then left them alone. 

 

Hiro looked back at the phone. “I couldn’t help but notice though... he looks like that guy we saw tonight. You said you knew  _ a _ Riku.”

 

“Hmm... yeah...This is  _ my _ Riku.” Sora frowned. Now that he had absolute confirmation that Riku, his Riku, was safe back at the Tower, he worried about this other Riku. Was it really Riku from the past? And what would that mean for his Riku here? Or was something else going on?

 

Either way, he didn’t like how this Riku acted. He was everything that Riku hated about his past now. 

 

_ “I was young and dumb,” Riku admitted, blushing to the roots of his hair. “I had this huge crush on you and I didn’t know what to do with it. So I acted out. And I’m so... angry that Maleficent and Xehanort’s heartless were able to... twist that into something that resembled hate.” _

 

Riku had grown out of his past mistakes. He knew how to deal with his feelings now. And even if he ever felt overwhelmed by them, Sora would kiss his face till Riku laughed and hugged the brunet as tightly as he wanted. 

 

“It’s complicated,” Sora finally answered. “But the Riku we met tonight was like... a not so good version of my Riku. And I’m very sorry if he hurt you.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Hiro glanced at the charging port where Baymax now rested. “I’m just--I’m nervous. That chip card he had. There’s only one place he could have gotten that from. And I was kind of dumb when I made it and it has a lot of programs in it I regret. If it’s uploaded into Baymax... it could do a lot damage. That would just be an insult to Tadashi’s memory.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sora sighed out, but then offered a grin. “So we’ll just have to stop him before he tries that, okay? We won’t let anything happen to Baymax.” 

 

Hiro looked up at him, but then nodded. “Okay.” He then wiped under his eyes for a moment before turning to look at the nicely made bed. “C’mon, I can help you change the blankets out, then you can get some sleep.”

 

“Huh? But what about you?”

 

Hiro shrugged. “I’m not sure how much I’m gonna sleep tonight. Nightmares... I might just try to run the data on those darkubes, and then--

  
“No way! You need sleep! Just like the rest of us!” Sora crossed his arms, thinking. If Hiro couldn’t sleep because of nightmares, then... “Oh, I know!” He grinned pulling the dream eater heartbinder from his pocket and holding it to his chest. “Give me strength.”

 

In a flash, Meow Wow popped into existence excitedly jumping into Sora’s arms with a squeaky bark. 

 

“I missed you, too!” Sora grinned, petting the dream eater’s head. “Can you do me a favor though and cuddle with Hiro tonight? He needs someone to eat his nightmares.”

 

Meow Wow let out a high pitched sound and turned, looking at the other boy for a moment before eagerly launching into Hiro’s arms with an even louder squeak. 

 

“What the--? What is--?” HIro seemed to be at a loss for words as Meow Wow barked-meowed and cuddled closer, eager for pets. 

 

“He’s a dream eater spirit,” Sora explained. “He eats bad dreams, so as long as he’s around, you won’t have nightmares, okay? Trust me, I know from experience that he works. And he’s a great cuddler, aren’t you, Fuzzy?”

 

The Meow Wow wiggled in agreement. 

 

Hiro looked less sure about this arrangement and Sora tried to reason with him. “It’s like you said earlier. We all need rest, and that includes you. We can’t go into battle without our leader as his full capacity, right?”

 

The boy tilted his head down at Fuzzy, then nodded. “Okay. You’re right.” 

 

“Heck, yeah I am!” Sora grinned and then steered the boy towards his own bed. “I’m gonna stay up till you go to sleep so I know you don’t try to sneak to your computer.”

 

“Sora, no you don’t have to!” Hiro protested, but he was grinning a bit too.

 

The brunet laughed. “Don’t worry. Between Fuzzy, Baymax, and I, we’ll keep an eye out for nightmares!” 

 

Hiro huffed but nodded, climbing into bed and turning the lights out. The Meow Wow was quick to cuddle in close, Hiro wrapping an arm around the creature only a little reluctantly. “Thanks Sora...” Despite his earlier protests, he seemed to fall asleep quickly. 

 

Sora stayed up for a little while longer though, checking other things on his phone and clearing some of his pictures to save storage space. He definitely saved the one of Riku with his new blade as his phone background. Letting out a sigh, he took his jacket off to sleep. Sora would have to tell Riku about the golden-eyed Riku later, and he wasn’t sure how his boyfriend would take the news. 

 

But he supposed that was a thought for another morning. 

 

\--

 

Sora couldn’t  _ breathe.  _

 

Dodging, ducking, defending-- all of it done practically simultaneously. Sora didn’t have time to think. His breath came in short gasps of air as he dodged another blow from the Darkubes. There wasn’t even an opening or a center he could wack at until they fell. It was just dodging relentless attacks. 

 

He couldn’t see Baymax. Couldn’t find Donald and Goofy. The Big Hero 6 team was missing as well. His health was low, and he was nervous about using the last of his magic to heal. What if the Darkubes revealed their weak point and he needed to cast fire to even hit it?

 

He dodged under another fist, nearly rolling into one of the small utility sheds on top of the skyscraper. Sora grunted and struck his keyblade to the ground to help him stand. Where were Donald and Goofy? He couldn’t keep doing this forever. 

 

“What’s wrong, Sora? I thought  _ you _ were stronger than  _ that _ ...” 

 

Riku?

 

It sounded like Riku. But the tone-- It was all wrong. Riku never sounded like that--

 

“C’mon, you know in your heart it’s me. This was when I was strongest.” A figure emerged from a dark corridor, a black hood obscuring their face, but Sora just knew who it was. 

 

“Riku--” Sora was cut off when the Darkubes came swinging in again. He groaned and weakly blocked. The cubes easily overpowered him and sent him flying towards the edge of the skyscraper. “Riku, stop, you don’t--”

 

“I don’t what, Sora?” The boy pulled his hood down, revealing the face of a fifteen year old Riku, his eyes shining gold instead of the teal blue Sora fell in love with. “Don’t want to hurt you? Do you really believe that? You are so pathetic. Why would I ever want to be friends with you? Much less...” He trailed off with a shrug, and for a moment, his eyes flashed teal.

 

A spike of dread settled into Sora’s stomach. No. It wasn’t true. Riku told him so. 

 

But... if this past Riku said that--

 

“It’s not true!” Sora protested. He hadn’t even noticed when the Darkubes had all fallen to the ground, but now they were shifting and changing, becoming liquid, then smoke. It curled around the boy in front of him, pooled at his feet and twined around his legs. 

 

“Of course it is,” the other boy scoffed, his eyes flashing teal again. “You’re so stupid Sora. I don’t need you. I never did. Go back to your simple, stupid islands. You belong there.”

 

“They’re your home too!” Sora tried again. 

 

“I renounce them,” Riku turned away, the darkness still swirling around him. “I have my new home now”

 

“No...” Despite the harsh words, every fiber of Sora’s being wanted to reach out. Shake the boy till he understood. The Destiny Islands weren’t home unless Riku was there. If he could just reach--

 

Suddenly a pool of darkness began to form at Sora’s feet as well and he quickly sank up to his knees. The brunet gasped and looked around, trying to find something to help pull himself out. Finding nothing, he tried to summon his keyblade (when did he let it go?) but nothing happened. 

 

“See? Useless.” 

 

Sora huffed and tried to ignore Riku’s voice. There had to be somethi--

 

The darkness sucked him to his waist, and despite his desire to help Riku, he also began to panic. What if he couldn’t get out? He couldn’t reach Riku that first time and now--

 

There was a warmth near his chest, growing hotter the more he struggled with the darkness surrounding him. A glow emerged from his shirt and with a start, Sora remembered the dream eater heartbinder. When had it gotten to that pocket?

 

With a quick shake of his head, Sora pulled it out and pressed it to his chest. “Please, I need you...” he whispered.

 

There was a flash of light, but instead of the Meow Wow eagerly bouncing towards him, the light sparked upwards, illuminating the area around them. Sora suddenly realized that they had somehow been transported off the skyscraper and were now back at Destiny Islands, the light illuminating the familiar palm trees and ocean surf. 

 

The Riku figure in front of him seemed distracted by the light. Sora almost looked up as well, but then there was another flash and the brunet found himself staring at a pair of thick soled combat boots. Sowly, his gaze drifted upwards, taking in the sight of his boyfriend standing in front him, keyblade drawn. “Riku.”

 

Riku flinched, startled, then turned, giving the brunet a gentle grin. “Sora. Are you okay?”

 

Sora looked down, finding his legs free of the darkness that had been swamping him just moments before. “Yeah... Much better now. How--?” 

 

“I, uh, don’t know, exactly.” Riku rubbed the back of his head. Then he turned back to the other Riku who was sneering at both of them. “And who are you supposed to be?”

 

“A better version of you,” the other Riku spat, summoning his own blade. 

 

Riku scoffed and raised his keyblade, though Sora just realized that it wasn’t The Way to the Dawn, but the boy’s new blade, all bright silver and black. It looked heavy but Riku wielded it with just as much ease as he had any other keyblade. 

 

There was something else different too. A faint outline of some kind of insignia was etched on Riku’s back. Sora was sure it hadn’t been part of Riku’s outfit when he had last see his boyfriend. But now it was clearly there, faintly glowing in the darkness. 

 

The younger Riku lashed out, the older quickly retaliating, their blades clashing harshly in the open area. The field had changed again, now a strange circular arena with high pillars. Sora took steady breaths while they fought, trying to find the energy to stand. It almost felt like when he had fallen to darkness in the Mark of Mastery exam. But--at least this time Riku was here. 

 

A green haze filled his vision. When Sora turned to look at his boyfriend, he found the silver haired boy smirking and the brunet realized that he must have casted a cure spell. It was easier to breathe now and Sora managed to stand on shaky legs, ready to help his boyfriend if necessary. 

 

It wasn’t. By the time Sora thought he could dive into the battle, Riku’s --  _ his _ Riku’s-- form had shifted and changed. Huge purple wings sprouted from his back and he seemed to glow with energy and power. With one last dodge under his opponent’s raised Soul Eater, Riku swung his own blade, knocking the darker Riku right out of the ring. The arena that had surrounded them faded into a long white corridor. 

 

Sora frowned, this felt... familiar. 

 

“Stay out of Sora’s dreams,” Riku stated, hovering in mid air with his wings spread threateningly, and shielding Sora from the other’s gaze. “Next time I won’t go so easy.”

 

The younger Riku scoffed, but disappeared. He didn’t fade through a portal, but more shifted and changed till a Komory Bat nightmare was screeching, displeased at the defeat but obligingly vanishing from view. 

 

“A nightmare?!” Sora gasped, then realized that it made sense. The shifting battle field, the reason he couldn’t find his friends. “I’m in a nightmare...”

 

“Not anymore I hope,” Riku stated dismissing his keyblade and offering a grin, his wings fading as well. 

 

Sora huffed out his own laugh, “Nope, definitely not.” He looked up at Riku, absently checking him over for injuries and finding none. “What’s going on though? I thought you were with the King.”

 

“I was,” Riku frowned. “We were just resting for a bit before heading back to the realm of darkness. I must have fallen asleep. Then I heard you call to me...” He trailed off with a shrug. 

 

“Call to you?” Sora frowned then remembered the heartbinder in his hand. “Oh, maybe it was this?” He held up the heartbinder with the dream eater spirit emblem. With a start, he realized it was the same as what was still etched on Riku’s back. “I was calling to my dream eaters but...” He trailed off, staring over Riku’s shoulder and then moved behind his boyfriend just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “It’s the same.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Riku shrugged, turning so the emblem was hidden from view again. “That’s just, uh--” He cut himself off when Sora wrapped his arms around him. “Sora?”

 

“Right. You’re my personal dream eater,” Sora huffed out a grin, rubbing a hand over Riku’s back right where the emblem would be. “I forgot what Yen Sid had said. You dove into my dreams so you became my dream eater, right?” He looked up, startled to find Riku’s face as red as a tomato. “Riku?”

 

“S-Sora...” Riku gasped out, “You’re hands-- it feels...”

 

Sora jerked his hands away from Riku’s back. “I’m sorry! Does it hurt?!”

 

“..no...” Riku answered after a long moment, the redness not fading. “It felt really good. I was just... I wanted to just lean into you and that was just--” He cut himself off and shook his head. “...embarrassing.” 

 

Sora frowned, but then remembered that when he petted his other spirits, they tended to get really excited or cuddly. “You want to cuddle? We can cuddle! We  _ are _ dating. I always want to cuddle!” The dating thing was still kinda new to both of them, but Sora always wanted to be right next to Riku. Their separate missions made that hard, so if they could see each other this way then it would almost be the same. “I can pet your hair and stuff.”

 

“You don’t have to---” Riku stopped at Sora’s easy grin. “Okay.” 

 

This time, Sora wasn’t surprised when the scenery shifted, the strange white corridor melting into the calm sunset of the paopu island. Sora grinned and hopped up on the tree, patting the spot next to him. Riku only let out a huff of air before taking his own seat, letting himself be drawn into Sora’s embrace. The brunet began to stroke a hand down Riku’s back and through silver strands. 

 

There was a moment of hesitation before Riku let out a deep sigh and pushed halfway on to Sora’s lap, mumbling a hum of contentment. The brunet chuckled, overjoyed with the cuddles. 

 

“I miss you,” Sora said. “We don’t get nearly enough time together to just relax.” 

 

“Hmm... There’s always enough time,” Riku turned so he could look up at Sora, “We have time now.”

 

“Yeah,” Sora nodded, then took a closer look at Riku’s face. “Are your eyes, er, are they pink?”

 

“What?!” Riku shot up, and touched under his eyes, “What do you-- It’s just a trick of the light!”

 

“No way!” Sora put his hand on Riku’s shoulder, turning him so he could get a better look. “They’re definitely pink and--” A thought occurred to him. “Did your disposition change?” A laugh burst forth. “Did you go from attack mode to warm and cuddly mode?” His laughter grew louder when Riku let out a groan and wrapped an arm around Sora’s waist, dragging him in to rub at his head fondly. “Best boyfriend mode?”

 

“Shut up. I don’t have control over it.”

 

“Hmm...” Sora huffed out another chuckle. “I wonder what other dispositions you have? Would you get a defense boost if I gave you a shield cookie? You had wings earlier too. Is that normal?”

 

Riku shrugged. “No one has ever done anything like this before. Master Yen Sid said it was unprecedented, so I don’t know what the rules are.” He looked away, “I’m sorry if the wings disturb you--”

 

“No way!” Sora grinned, rubbing Riku’s back just to see the calm, happy look take over Riku’s features again. “I love them.” He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Riku was quick to say it back, as always. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

Sora nodded, “And if not, maybe I’ll remember to try this in my dreams again.” He pulled out the heartbinder charm and held over his heart. “And don’t be afraid to call on me either, okay? No matter where you are, I’ll always find you. I promise.”

 

“I know you will,” Riku’s grin was so soft, Sora felt his heart swell up with emotion and he couldn’t help but lean in, kissing his boyfriend heatedly, one hand reaching up to stroke through soft silver hair. 

 

Riku let out a soft groan, and then the dream faded away as Sora woke up. 

 

He blinked, completely unsurprised when his phone started to ring before he even had a chance to fully open his eyes. He reached out blindly, grabbing the gummiphone and hitting the green answer button. “H’lo?”

 

“Sora? Are you okay? Were you sleeping?” Riku’s voice sounded tired as well, but on the screen he looked a little more awake. “I just had the weirdest dr--”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sora chuckled quietly. “Hang on just a moment, okay?” The brunet glanced over to Hiro’s bed. The boy was sleeping quietly, the Meow Wow, Fuzzy, laying on top of the covers and making soft  _ nom nom nom _ noises as it ate Hiro’s bad dreams. By the bed, Baymax’s “port” was humming softly, as if the robot was also snoring. 

 

Sora tiptoed across the floor and out the bedroom door, making sure to stay quiet so he didn’t wake up Aunt Cass as well. He reached the door and snuck out, sitting on the stairs. “Sorry, I’m staying with a new friend and didn’t want to wake him up.”

 

“New friend?”

 

Sora felt his heart swell at the fond look on Riku’s face. “Yeah. this place is so cool, Riku. Did you see my pictures? Donald, Goofy and I met up with this team of superheroes. Some stuff happened and...” he trailed off. “Uh-- I mean, it’s nothing.”

 

“Did it inspire your nightmare?”

 

“I, er...” Sora let out a sigh. Even over the phone, he could never lie to Riku. “Yes.” 

 

“So, there is a version of me among his ranks as well.” Riku didn’t look too shocked, and it made Sora sad at how resigned his boyfriend was. 

 

“He’s not you,” Sora said. “He’s just...He’s lost like you were, and I want to help him find himself.”

 

“I know you do, Sora.” Riku let out a sigh. “But you shouldn’t let yourself get too close if he hurts you. Maybe he’s not worthy of being save--”

 

“No!” Sora blushed when he realized how loud his protest was. “I mean,” he continued quieter, “You’re worthy of being saved, Riku. Any version of you. I will never believe there to be a version of you that isn’t worthy of getting the help they need. Don’t ask me to not at least try to do that.” 

 

“I--” Riku’s next sigh was shaky, and when Sora looked he saw a that a hand now covered the other boy’s teal eyes, though the tears still leaked out. The brunet frowned, wishing he could reach out and draw the silver haired boy into his arms. Riku was crying and Sora couldn’t do anything. “I--” 

 

“I love you, Riku,” Sora stated quietly, “I love every part of you, with all my heart.” _ Even the parts you think I shouldn’t.  _

 

“I love you too, Sora.” Riku’s voice was still shaky, but he managed to lower his hand, revealing reddened, though dry eyes. “You’re so...” he trailed off, looking for the right word. 

 

“Funny?” Sora offered, “Cute? Loving? Dorky?”

 

“Heroic.” 

 

Sora gasped at the word, and then felt his face heat up. _ Riku thinks I’m heroic? _ That... That made Sora’s heart swell up and soon he was feeling his own tears start to form. “Thanks, Riku.”

 

“I know you wish you could do more here,” Riku continued. “But think of what all you’re doing out there. Helping save worlds, making new friends. No one else can do that like you do, Sora. You always want to save everyone. If that’s not heroic, I don’t know what is.” 

 

“Riku...” Sora huffed, trying to laugh it off, but Riku’s words were exactly what he wanted to hear right now. “Why do you always say the best things?” 

 

“You have your own way with words, though your actions tend to speak louder,” Riku reassured him with a small chuckle of his own. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Sora admitted. “Much better now.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

They both hovered on the phone, neither really wanting to hang up and just content knowing that the other was on the other line. 

 

“I have to go...” Riku finally whispered. “I hear Mickey getting up next door, so I think we’ll be getting ready to leave soon.”

 

“Please be careful,” Sora whispered back. “I mean it. Nothing reckless!” 

 

“Yes sir.” Riku’s smirk was teasing, just as it had been the last time they saw each other in person and Sora let out a grin of his own. 

 

They quickly said goodbye and Sora stepped back into Hiro’s room. Outside the window, the sky was just starting to lighten. Not quite dawn and Sora was sure he could probably get an hour or two more of sleep before they would regroup and rethink the Darkube situation. The Meow Wow must have gotten full after taking care of Hiro’s nightmares and it was now snoring away. 

 

Sora chuckled quietly, not watching where he was going and stumbled right into his own bed, his shin hitting the footboard. “Ah! F--” He cut himself off, hugging his shin to his chest and collapsing on the bed. “Ow!” 

 

There was a hissing sort of sound, and then Baymax began to expand from his port. 

 

Hurriedly Sora ran over to the robot. “Baymax! No! It’s not morning yet!”

 

“Hello! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.” 

 

Apparently the robot didn’t have a quiet setting. 

 

“Ugh? What?” Hiro groaned as he sat up, the Meow Wow rolling down to the end of the bed, not even twitching in his sleep. “Baymax?”

 

“I’m sorry!” Sora pointed at the robot. “I just banged my shin and he popped out!” 

 

Hiro blinked tiredly and then seemed to register what Sora said. A grin spread out over his face and he chuckled. “I’m guessing you said ‘ow.’”

 

“Sora has a mild bruise on his left shin. I recommend ice and rest.” Baymax stated, “I can lower my internal temperature to the correct amount.” His hand began to glow blue and he reached for Sora’s leg. 

 

“Nah, Baymax, I got it!” Sora grinned and pulled a potion out of his pocket, spreading the contents over his shin. Normally he wouldn’t care that much, but the robot was concerned, so it wouldn’t hurt either. “See? Good as new!”

 

“The bruise is healed.” Baymax looked at the half empty potion bottle. “I don’t have that in my programs.” He looked at Hiro expectantly. 

 

HIro yawned and scratched his hair. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to program that Baymax. That seems to be a bit special to our Keyblade Hero 3 friends.”

 

Sora huffed out a laugh. Despite what Donald and Goofy said about ‘world order’ the brunet felt that most of the friends they made in the worlds tended to figure out that the trio wasn’t exactly from the area. It made Sora wonder if the world order was really something as set in stone as they thought. 

 

“Well... since we’re both up, you want breakfast?” Hiro stretched and looked towards the door. “Aunt Cass is probably already at the bakery, but I’m pretty sure we have eggs or something here.” 

 

“Sure!” Sora grinned. “I can’t say I’ll be all that helpful, but I am learning how to cook from a rat.”

 

Hiro blinked at that, his head tilted in confusion. “You are very strange, Sora.”

 

Sora shrugged, “What’s so strange about learning how to cook?”

 

Hiro chuckled and then hopped out of bed. “You stay here Baymax and keep recharging. We’ll need you at full health today!” 

 

Sora grinned, only taking a moment to swing his jacket on and put his phone in his pocket before following Hiro down the stairs. On the way down, he texted Riku. 

 

_ Turns out I have an early start too. And I’m cooking breakfast! Good luck and I love you!  _

 

The reply came in before they made it to the kitchen.  _ You’re cooking? I think you need the luck more. I love you too. _

 

Sora chuckled putting his phone away and then running to help Hiro. 

 

Maybe today he could get through to the other Riku. Hiro was right, he just had to look at it at a different angle. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, and especially after all that came after, Sora just hoped for a quiet vacation with his boyfriend....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place completely after KH3 and _whatever_ is gonna happen with that secret ending and what not. There is also a slight Union Cross hint, but it's nothing overt (I think). 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oh! And over here is where we fought that dinosaur heartless!” Sora excitedly pointed to an overpass. “But then he leapt onto that skyscraper over there!” He grinned at Riku who was shielding his eyes as he looked upwards.

 

“Oh! And then we fought the Riku Replica that night. With the Darkubes." Sora pointed down the street, "Donald, Goofy and I had to track them down. They had the whole gang trapped.”

 

"That's what caused your nightmares that night, right?" Riku hugged Sora around the waist. "From what he said?"

 

Sora nodded, "But it's alright. You came and chased the nightmares away." The brunet then grabbed Riku’s hand and pulled him down the street, glad that his boyfriend was willing to be dragged along as Sora wasn’t sure he could contain his enthusiasm. “Over here is where Hiro got us ice cream after the battle with the heartless. It wasn’t quite as good as Sea Salt, but it was chocolate.”

 

“So nearly as good?” Riku grinned, wrapping an arm around Sora’s waist. “Was this just a big ploy to get me to buy you ice cream?”

 

“Noooo...” Sora still looked up into teal eyes hopefully, because he was also not one to turn down an opportunity. He kissed Riku’s cheek for good measure. 

 

Riku chuckled and grabbed some money out of his pocket. “Alright, do you remember what flavor?”

 

“Nope!” Sora grinned and pulled Riku inside, “But I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

 

In the end they got two new flavors, Sora trying a pistachio vanilla, and Riku delving into some kind of chocolate peanut butter monstrosity. The brunet had wanted to eat their ice cream on one of the city’s many skyscrapers, but there wasn’t a viable spot to run up one without drawing attention to themselves. Instead they found a quiet park bench to eat their treats. 

 

“So, enjoying your worlds tour so far?” Sora grinned, taking another bite of ice cream. He laid an arm around the back of the bench where Riku was sitting, his grin widening when Riku leaned into the embrace. 

 

“Definitely.” Riku took another bite of ice cream. “Though Arendelle wasn’t as cold as you warned me.”

 

“How was I supposed to know the cold weather was caused by Elsa’s magic?” Sora pouted. “We still got to go sledding!”

 

“True...” Riku hummed. “And I loved your ship.”

 

“I know right! The Leviathan is the best! Though maybe we don’t tell Jack that...” Sora laughed, “I’m just glad Calypso lets me have it back whenever I visit.”

 

“I’m sure you telling her that she was the most beautiful sea goddess you had ever met helped,” Riku huffed out, chuckling at Sora’s blush. 

 

“Well it wasn't a lie. She is also the only sea goddess I’ve met.” Sora leaned back against the bench, taking in the warmth of the sun shining down on the city, just grateful he was able to feel it again. He had thought that he would never have this again. The sun on his face, the breeze in his hair. Riku by his side laughing and enjoying himself. 

 

It was everything he ever wanted. Everything that was nearly ripped away. 

 

“Sora?” 

 

Sora startled, nearly dropping his ice cream. He steadied his grip and turned to grin at Hiro and the rest of the Big Hero 6 gang, sans superhero outfits. “Hey guys! How’s it going?”

 

“Why didn’t you say you were visiting the city?” Honey Lemon gushed, running up to give him a hug. Sora laughed and hugged her back as best he could without getting ice cream in her long hair. Behind her he saw Wasabi wave and GoGo give a small nod. Sora hardly recognized Fred outside of his costume. 

 

Baymax and Hiro stood off to the side awkwardly, and after Honey Lemon let go, Sora passed his ice cream off to Riku who took it obligingly so the brunet could get up and give Hiro a hug. The younger boy only hesitated for a moment before hugging back.

 

“You’ve grown!” Sora laughed, ruffling the boy’s hair. “You might even end up taller than me.” 

 

“I think everyone is gonna end up taller than you,” Riku muttered. “Kairi even hit a growth spurt.”

 

Sora pouted and stuck his tongue out at Riku who smirked in reply. 

 

“Hiro has grown approximately 5 centimeters since Sora was last here.” Baymax offered, and Sora let out a chuckle. 

 

“Still taking care of them, Baymax?” He asked, holding a fist out to the robot. 

 

The robot obliged and they both said the customary “balalalala” prompting a burst of laughter from everyone. 

 

“Who’s your friend, Sora?” Go Go asked, eyeing Riku with a bit of suspicion. 

 

Sora frowned at the look, but then realized that, outside of Hiro, none of the others knew a Riku other than the one they had fought. “This is my boyfriend, Riku. Er... he’s not the Riku we fought though, with the Darkubes. That Riku was a different Riku. A replica Riku.” 

 

“So they made a copy of your boyfriend to fight you?” Fred asked, looking strangely excited at the idea. “How diabolical! Does evil know no bounds?!” He appeared ready to jump into his suit and take on the remnants of these evil doers and Sora couldn’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. 

 

“Something like that,” Sora grinned, “But we beat them though. All of them.” He took his ice cream back from Riku and quickly licked up the drops that threatened to fall. 

 

“Hi, Riku!” Honey Lemon waved. “It’s very nice to meet you!”

 

“Likewise,” Riku agreed. “Sora’s told me a lot about all of you.”

 

“Did he mention my fire icenado attack?” Fred asked, jumping around as eagerly as he did in his suit. “I learned the ice part from him you know!”

 

“Not to mention his ability to run up buildings is somewhat impressive,” GoGo added. 

 

“I think we forgot to introduce ourselves first, guys.” Wasabi interrupted. “I’m, well, everyone calls me Wasabi now. That’s GoGo and Honey Lemon,” He pointed to each young woman in turn. “And the jumpy one there is Fred.”

 

“I’m Hiro,” the younger boy added, “And this is--”

 

“Hello! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.” Baymax introduced himself in his usual manner, waving politely at Riku who grinned and waved back. The robot seemed to study the taller boy for a moment and then scanned his hand. “I detect a hairline fracture in your wrist, that never fully healed. This may lead to mild discomfort. I recommend a brace to be worn to prevent further damage.”

 

Sora frowned, looking closer at Riku’s wrist. He had a fracture? When did that happen? “Do you need a potion?”

 

“Nah, they don’t work on this anymore.” Riku’s grin had shifted into something more self depreciating. “And don’t worry. I’m way ahead of you.” He pointed at his glove. “This is padded and stabilized, so it works as a brace as well.”

 

“That is adequate,” the robot agreed. 

 

Sora frowned, still a little worried, especially at Riku’s expression. However, he figured the taller boy wouldn’t want to talk about it now. “Hey, Hiro, where’s the other Baymax?”

 

“Oh, he’s working at the University Hospital.” The boy let out a grin. “It’s exactly what Tadashi would have wanted.”

 

Sora grinned back, “That’s great! I’m glad he’s happy.”

 

Hiro nodded. “Have you guys come to help out with the monsters though?”

 

The brunet frowned, looking up at Riku who looked equally confused. “Monsters?”

 

“They’ve only been coming out at night,” Honey Lemon explained. “They’re not the... you called them Heartless, right Sora?” 

 

“Yeah!” Fred continued. “No yellow eyes in sight, instead these monsters have bright red eyes and fangs dripping with malice.”

 

“They’re weirdly colorful too,” GoGo added. “So, can you help us?”

 

“Sure!” Sora agreed easily, and he saw Riku nod beside him. 

 

“Great!” Hiro exclaimed. “We’re planning on going out later tonight to deal with a few more. You want to head to the garage? I still have your AR device.”

 

“Okay!” Sora grinned and grabbed Riku’s hand, interlacing their fingers. 

 

As Hiro led them down the street, Sora finished off his ice cream, turning to Riku who had finished his long ago. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I know it’s not what we wanted with our vacation, but--”

 

“I’d be more concerned if you had said no,” Riku admitted, squeezing the brunet’s hand. “Besides, their description of the monsters... that sounds a bit like dream eater nightmares.”

 

Sora frowned, “But how? We’re not--” his grip tightened on Riku’s. They were  _ not _ in a dream. They couldn’t be. Everything that had happened in the past month. Since Riku had grabbed him from  _ that place _ and hauled his ass back to their realm of light... That couldn’t have been a dream. 

 

A thought niggled in the back of Sora’s mind. Maybe Riku never came... maybe Sora was still stuck there, dreaming that he returned and he never--

 

“Stop,” Riku held back, causing Sora to pause as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiro and the gang pause further down, waiting patiently. 

 

“Riku,” Sora muttered. “What if... what if I never made it out. What if all this--”

 

“It’s not,” Riku interrupted gently. “I came for you. I will always find you, no matter where you get lost at. I promise. Remember this?” He raised a hand to touch the second pendant that now hung around Sora’s neck, nestled next to the crown. “This led me to you. Our connection.”

 

Sora raised a hand and touched it as well. The original heartbinder charm with the dream eater sigil. The magic in it had been strained but it still helped focus the connection between Sora and Riku, helping the silver haired young man find his love through the torrent of hearts still clinging to the realm of light. When they got back, it had fallen from Sora’s clenched fist, damaged and cracked. Aqua had helped the brunet turn the heartbinder into a charm he quickly added to the chain around his neck, so it would always be close to him. “My own personal dream eater.”

 

“Right.” Riku grinned and leaned in so he could press his forehead to Sora’s. “No matter where you go, I’ll always find you. Even if it means dragging you out of your own head.

 

“I’ll always find you, too,” Sora promised, leaning in just a bit more to capture Riku’s lips briefly then pulled away. “Thanks, Riku.”

 

“Anytime.” Riku grinned and hugged him for a brief moment before turning to the group in front of them, a blush highlighting his cheeks. “Um, sorry-- I just--”

 

“I get lost in my own head sometimes,” Sora admitted, not afraid to reveal his own struggles. “Riku always gets me back out.”

 

“Emotional and mental well-being are just as important as physical,” Baymax noted. “Hugs and contact with friends and loved ones are good for emotional support.”

 

“That’s true,” Riku noted, leaning in to hug Sora around the waist again. 

 

The group laughed and then continued on to the garage. 

 

“We’ll figure out why the nightmares are here Sora.” Riku’s voice was soft, meant for Sora’s ears alone. “But I can guarantee it’s not because you’re still asleep.” 

 

“Okay, Riku.” Sora agreed, trying to not let that dark thought enter his head again. If Riku said he wasn’t asleep, then he would just have to believe him. 

 

\---

 

It turned out that Hiro hadn’t been completely satisfied with the first AR device he made for Sora. Several updated models waited for them, the newest of which he passed to Sora, while another was passed along to Riku. 

 

Sora had to admit to himself that Riku’s eyes looked really good behind the glow of the AR device. Almost otherworldly. 

 

“Okay, ready?” Hiro asked, slipping his own helmet on. 

 

“Yep!” Sora agreed. 

 

Together, they all set out to explore the city. 

 

The problem with the monsters was evident almost immediately. 

 

Bright, colorful creatures that still seemed to be drenched in an inky darkness were running amok in the streets. Cars tried to dodge them as best they could, but a Kooma Panda caused giant potholes to form, while a herd of Electicorns used their lightning to fry the street lamps. 

 

“It  _ is _ nightmares!” Sora exclaimed.

 

“Nightmares?” GoGo asked, one eyebrow raised. 

 

“They’re dream eaters who eat good dreams and try to send you into a bad dream,” Riku explained, summoning his keyblade. “But they shouldn’t be able to appear here, in the real world. Something’s wrong.”

 

“We’ll have to take care of them first,” Sora said, summoning his own blade. “Can we get them gathered up someplace central? I can use my magic to summon all my dream eater spirits to help take care of them.”

 

“The park in the city,” Honey Lemon pointed down the road. “It’s near the central district. We can lead them there. It’s closed after nightfall, so there shouldn’t be too many people.” 

 

Sora nodded. The group split up, Sora and Riku heading down the street to chase after a herd of Pegaslicks. 

 

“If we’re not asleep, how can the nightmares be here?” Sora wondered aloud, firing off an aero that stunned several of the winged horses and shifted them further towards the middle of the city. 

 

Riku’s mouth was set in a stern frown, his eyes thinking. “I have an idea. But I hope I’m wrong...” 

 

They managed to herd most of the nightmares into the park, followed by Wasabi and Honey Lemon bringing in a gathering of nightmare Meow Wows. Hiro and Baymax brought in several Peepsta Hoos and other flying nightmares, while Fred and Go Go herded in a glaring of Necho Cats. 

 

“Ready Sora?” Riku asked.

 

The brunet nodded placing his hand over his heart, calling on his Spirits. The heartbinder glowed faintly, but Sora was strong enough now to not necessarily need the charm to focus his energy. 

 

The Meow Wow, Fuzzy, popped into existence first, then several others. They barely needed any direction before launching at the nightmares, helping the gang destroy them. Sora and Riku summoned their combined keyblade to take out some of the larger nightmares. 

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to help much. For every nightmare they defeated, it seemed like two or three more popped up in their place. 

 

“We have to figure out where they’re coming from,” Riku said, striking another nightmare down with his keyblade. “Maybe someone out there is having some really bad nightmares and we need to wake them up.” 

 

“Yeah...” Sora looked at Hiro. “You said they only come out at night right? Can you track to see where the highest number is right as they start appearing? That should narrow down our search.” 

 

“Okay, I can do that at the computer back at the garage.” Hiro looked up at Baymax. “You stay here and help the others contain the nightmares okay?” The robot had been exceedingly helpful in herding up the larger nightmares. 

 

“You should have an escort through the city, Hiro.” Baymax countered. 

 

“I’ll go,” Riku offered, squeezing Sora’s shoulder briefly. “We’ll be back soon.”

 

Sora nodded, focusing on taking care of the nightmares that were still forming. 

 

It couldn’t have been more than a minute or two after Riku left that the nightmares seemed to get a new idea. They began to gather together, bringing back uncomfortable memories of the heartless storm Sora had faced back at the Keyblade Graveyard. Fortunately (or maybe not), instead of forming a nightmare storm, these creatures merged into one larger nightmare, a great furred beast with wings, talons, and a number of sharp teeth. 

 

“Oh, no,” Baymax stated, which pretty much echoed Sora’s thoughts. 

 

“Great, now what?” Wasabi asked, dodging the blind swipe of a claw. 

 

Honey Lemon threw two of her chemical balls at the creatures feet, causing them to stick to the ground for a moment, but then it shifted to smoke, reforming into the creature as soon as it was free. 

 

“We’ll have to fight it head on!” Fred shouted, already going in for an attack of both ice and fire. It seemed to have some effect, blowing the creature back. But then it let out a roar and tried to strike Fred, who was pushed out of the way by GoGo in the last second. 

 

“Can we distract him?” Sora asked, gathering his spirits. “The spirits can help take it down. It won’t be able to dodge their attacks.” he hoped so, anyway. “The chemical balls were a good at slowing it down at least. Try to keep him contained to the park. Wasabi and Fred, aim your attacks for any weak points you see. GoGo!” He turned towards the young woman. “Can you skate around it at the ground. Go for an attack if there’s an opening, but I think distracting him to give the Spirits time to eat the nightmares might be our best bet.”

 

“Okay, and what will you and Baymax do?” 

 

“Basically the same thing from the air.” He hopped up into Baymax’s back and the robot shot up into the sky. “Hey there big guy!” 

 

The nightmare roared, but followed Sora and Baymax around with its eyes, at least until Wasabi took a shot at its wing, then it focused on him. Fred jumped up and shot a fireball at it’s other wing and the nightmare roared and tried to swipe at the man, but Fred jumped out of the way. 

 

Everytime the beast tried to turn or move, Honey Lemon trapped its feet in the sticky substance, and it would have to focus its energy on getting unstuck. 

 

“Hey, down here!” GoGo shouted, zipping around. 

 

The Spirits moved in, attacking the nightmare with all their power, causing more damage than Sora and his friends could have hoped to do on their own. 

 

“It’s working!” Sora grinned, attacking the creature’s face with a shotlock from his keyblade. The creature roared and tried to strike with its claw, but then got distracted when Fred shot another fireball at is wings. 

 

Another roar from the creature was cut off suddenly with an undignified squawk. Another one of Honey Lemon’s sticky traps had caught the nightmare’s feet and this time it didn’t seem to have the energy or the focus to phase out of it. 

 

“That’s it!” Sora cried out. 

 

“Oh, no,” Baymax said. 

 

Sora frowned looking down at the robot to see what he was dismayed about, only to be suddenly thrown from Baymax’s back. “Wha--?!” Frantically, he tried to stretch out into a dive, but before his magic could take over to slow his fall, he felt a sharp pain in his back and head, his arms going limp as the ground rushed closer. 

 

He just had time to think  _ Riku _ and feel a hot burning sensation at his collarbone before the world went dark. 

 

\---

 

“Sora?”

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Sora groaned, blinking his eyes open. The shapes in front of his face were blurry. 

 

“Sora!” 

 

Wait... that voice he recognized. Sora struggled to try and identify the speaker, finally settling on silver hair framing bright pink eyes. 

 

Pink?

 

“Riku?”

 

“Hey,” Riku leaned in close, shifting some of Sora’s hair out of his eyes. “The others said you got hit pretty good across the back.”

 

Sora frowned at the words, unable to make sense of them. When did he get hit across the back? More importantly, “Your eyes are pink...” He shakily reached out a hand to poke just under Riku’s eyes, then his gaze was drawn to his boyfriend’s mouth. “And... you got fangs?” He traced them, almost grinning at the look of bemusement in Riku’s eyes. He then noticed movement behind Riku. “Oh... you got wings too! They’re pretty...” 

 

“Huh?” Riku absently glanced behind himself, “Woah.”  

 

“I detect major bruising along Sora’s vertebrae, as well as a minor concussion. Hospital care is recommended,” Baymax looked ready to fly Sora there himself. 

 

“Hang on. Before we try that...” Riku summoned his keyblade and held it out. “Heal.” 

 

Instantly, Sora could breathe a bit better, and the haziness around his vision faded. Along with it, Riku’s eyes shifted from pink, to purple, to their usual teal, and the fangs and wings faded away as well. If Sora hadn’t known better, he would've thought it had been a hallucination. As it was, he still wasn’t sure it  _ hadn’t _ been. 

 

“The bruising has been reduced and the concussion is gone.” 

 

Sora did have to let out a laugh at that. Robot or not, Baymax almost sounded put out. 

 

“I do not have a program like that in my files.” 

 

“Sorry, Baymax. I think that’s one of those things I can’t quite program. Yet.”

 

Sora startled at the sound of Hiro’s voice, looking around for the boy, but then remembered the AR device he still wore. “Hiro? Did you make it to the garage okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m running a search on the data we’ve already collected now.”

 

“I’m glad you made it back,” Riku stated, helping Sora sit up. “Sorry for ducking out unexpectedly.”

 

“It’s okay, we were nearly back anyway.” 

 

Sora frowned tilting his head in confusion. “Huh? Ducking out?”

 

Riku chuckled, “Yeah. I, uh, was helping defend Hiro against some runaway nightmares, and then I was catching you as you fell.”

 

“He got here fast,” Gogo stated, sounding impressed. 

 

Sora grinned, squeezing Riku’s hand in thanks. 

 

“You’re boyfriend was like in a berserking rage mode!” Fred cut in. “As soon as you were on the ground he was like ha! And ya! And bye!” Fred jumped around, possibly trying to mimic Riku’s moves. “And then the nightmare was like ugh! And then--splat!” 

 

Sora wasn’t sure what that meant, but it sounded like they won. 

 

“I... may have gone a little nuts.” Riku raised one hand to his hair, brushing through it nervously. “And I think my dream eater powers kicked in.”

 

“Dream eater powers?” Honey Lemon looked curious. “Like the spirits you called on?”

 

“Yeah. I kinda dropped into Sora’s dreams once. Mostly on accident. But ever since then--”

 

“Riku’s my own personal dream eater!” Sora cheered, now feeling well enough to stand. “What happened to the spirits though, did the--”

 

“No, they’re still here.” GoGo sounded a little annoyed, and when Sora looked over, he chuckled at the team of Hebby Repps currently rolling around her feet, mimicking her skates. Besides, despite her tone, Sora could see the small grin she wore. 

 

“They’re so cute!” Honey Lemon stated, cautiously petting the Peepsta Hoo, slowly growing more confident when it did nothing more than coo at her. 

 

“They’re more than cute. They. Are. Awesome.” Fred gave a hug to the Tyranto Rex, who looked overjoyed at the gesture. 

 

Wasabi looked at a Drill Sye wearily before giving in to its efforts to cuddle. “Are they your...pets?”

 

“Sorta...” Both Sora and Riku said simultaneously.

 

Suddenly, a series of squeaks and cries echoed through the air before a Komory Bat sailed above the rest of the dream eaters, followed by a Meow Wow bouncing along. 

 

“Fuzzy!” Sora shouted, opening his arms to accept the cat/dog hybrid. Riku let out a laugh, reaching up to gently pet his bat that had settled on his shoulders. The brunet grinned, petting Fuzzy on the back and behind its tiny ears. “You did such a good job, yes you did!” He turned his grin to the rest of the group. “You all did a wonderful job. Best dream eaters ever!”

 

Several calls and squeaks answered his praise. 

 

“Hey, Sora?”

 

Sora blinked, then fiddled with his AR so Hiro’s video was bigger. “Yeah, Hiro?” He petted Fuzzy gently when the Meow Wow perked up at Hiro’s voice. 

 

“After you defeated that giant nightmare, a whole new batch appeared.” 

 

“Where?” 

 

“Right outside the cafe.” 

 

“The cafe?” Wasabi blinked. “Wait.  _ The _ cafe. You aunt’s cafe?”

 

“Yep.” Hiro didn’t sound pleased. 

 

“So... is your aunt--” Sora frowned at the thought of Cass causing these nightmares.

 

“I don’t think so,” Hiro groaned. “Guys, remember that, uh, new guest living with us?”

 

“Oh!” Honey Lemon brightened up and pulled out her phone. “Liza right? She’s such a sweetie.” She pulled up a picture of herself with a small child, maybe six or seven, with bright orangish red hair tied in pigtails. 

 

“Yeah.” Hiro agreed, then explained for Sora and Riku. “My Aunt Cass was contacted by the lady who runs the foster home nearby. They had a new girl just...well... no one really knows where she came from. But the woman at the foster home didn’t have an empty bed, so she asked Cass to take her in for a little while.” On screen Hiro shrugged, “Cass kept up with the paperwork since she’s still my guardian, and we still have Tadashi’s bed, so...” 

 

“That’s nice of your aunt,” Sora grinned.

 

“Yeah,” Hiro nodded. “But, lately Liza has been falling asleep in school. Aunt Cass thinks it might be an allergy, or medical issue, or something, since she hasn’t said anything about not sleeping well. But if she’s been having nightmares...” He trailed off, but the rest of them got the idea.  

 

“We’ll be there soon Hiro,” GoGo said, then turned to the rest of them. “Can you carry us all, Baymax?” 

 

“Yes, though flight safety regulations will be compromised.”

 

“We’ll have to risk it.” GoGo began to climb aboard the robot

 

Sora followed, feeling Riku’s warmth behind him as the older boy climbed on as well. With no more nightmares to fight nearby, his dream eater spirits began to dissipate, Fuzzy and Komory Bat whining a bit as they disappeared. 

 

“I do not do risk, but I understand the need for speed.” Baymax readied this thrusters. 

 

“That’s a good robot.”

 

When Sora glanced over, he found the woman grinning. 

 

Honey Lemon climbed up on Sora’s other side, while Wasabi and Fred clung to the robot’s hands. 

 

“I still don’t see why Hiro can’t invent a car or something...” Wasabi groaned. 

 

Then Baymax took off. 

 

It was just like Sora remembered it to be, flying faster than Airstep could take him, Baymax’s systems easily dodging obstacles in their way. He grinned as they flew through the night sky just above the tallest skyscraper. When he glanced up, he saw Riku with a similar grin on his face, trying to take in the sights. Sora hoped there would be time later for another flight. His boyfriend would love to see the city in the daylight. 

 

Too soon though, they were pulling up to Hiro’s garage next to the cafe, and It became clear that this was the source of the nightmares by the number that congregated in the street. “How did Hiro not notice these guys till now?”

 

“Because Hiro is usually out late fighting them.” Hiro answered as he opened the garage, his gear already gone. “Leave the AR devices here though. Cass doesn’t know about the superhero part.”

 

“Got it.” Sora put his device back on Hiro’s desk, Riku doing the same. The others ditched their suits as well. Then they followed Hiro inside the cafe. 

 

A woman was still cleaning up the counter when they entered. “Hiro! You’re back! I was worried, with those monsters outside!” Cass practically hopped over the counter to give Hiro a hug. 

 

“I’m okay Aunt Cass. I had Baymax with me. And everyone else.”

 

“I see that! Is anyone hungry?” She then noticed Sora. “Oh... Sora right? It’s been a while. HIro’s been wondering when you’d visit again.”

 

“Okay Aunt Cass!” Hiro’s face was turning a dark shade of red. “That’s enough reminiscing. I was  _ not _ wondering when Sora would be back.”

 

“Yes, you were,” The woman countered. “You just mentioned the other day that you thought he was so cool and stuff and hoped he’d be back soon.” 

 

“Why’s your face all red, Hiro?” Sora wondered, tilting his head in confusion. Behind him, Riku was trying to hide his laughter, though the brunet wasn’t sure why. Was something funny? 

 

“Diagnosis:  Puberty.” Baymax stated, which launched everyone else into laughter as well, though Sora still wasn’t sure of the joke. 

 

Hiro’s face grew even redder. “Haha, whatever...”

 

Riku put a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “I get it Hiro. Sora is pretty awesome.”

 

Sora instantly brightened up, “You think so?” 

 

Riku grinned softly and leaned in to gently press his lips to Sora’s hair. “You doubt me?” 

 

“Oh! You must be Sora’s boyfriend!” Cass said, and now Riku was the one whose face was slightly red. “Sora showed me your picture. He’s very proud of you.”

 

“Um--” Riku coughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. “Well... Trust me. I’m not nearly as great as Sora thinks I am.”

 

“No, he’s even better,” Sora nodded. “I just know all his uncool secrets. Like the fact he’s scared of spiders.”

 

“Sora!” Riku groaned and buried his face in spiky brunet hair. Though his arms encircled Sora’s waist as well, so the younger boy knew his boyfriend wasn’t too upset. 

 

Finally Hiro let out a laugh, his own embarassment seemingly forgotten. “Anyway... Cass, did Liza go to bed?”

 

“Hmm? Yes, about an hour ago I think.” 

 

“Right...uh...” He turned to the rest, “Why don’t you guys eat...and maybe explain? Sora, Riku and I will check on Liza.”

 

“Hmm?” Cass turned to the rest, “Explain what?” 

 

“Uh well--” Wasabi stammered, his voice fading as Sora and Riku followed Hiro up the stairs. “The monsters are uh-- “ The voice faded completely when they reached the third floor. 

 

Hiro opened the door to the room he had shared with Tadashi. The room divider was closed, so the boy knocked softly. “Liza?”

 

“Go away!” a high childish voice called back, though it was followed by a whimper. 

 

“Can I come in? I brought some friends. We might be able to help you.”

 

“No!” 

 

Sora heard the unmsitakable sound of a nightmare forming, followed by a whimper and he nodded at Hiro. 

 

The boy nodded back and knocked again. “Liza, I know you don’t want us to come in, but we think you might be hurt. Can we come in to check on you?” 

 

“... Okay.” The voice was quiet. 

 

Hiro shifted the screen out of the way, “Can I turn on the light?”

 

“Please,” Liza whispered. 

 

Hiro did so, and Sora saw that the girl was huddled under the blankets. 

 

“What’s wrong, Liza?” Hiro asked, hovering near the bed. 

 

“Monsters.” The voice was muffled by the blankets. “They’re big and scary.”

 

“I see,” Hiro nodded. “But it’s okay. My friends and I can take care of them.” 

 

Slowly a hand peeked out from underneath the covers, then a head of orangish red hair. “Really?”

 

“Yep!” Sora jumped in. “See that guy over there?” He pointed at Riku. “He’s the perfect defender against scary monsters. He always chases all of mine away!” 

 

The girl looked down. “Really?”

 

Suddenly another nightmare Meow Wow popped into existence and the girl let out a small shriek, looking like she wanted to dive under the covers again. Before she could do so however, Riku leveled the creature with a glare. The Meow Wow squealed and disappeared before it could cause much trouble. 

 

Sora grinned, “See? He’s what all the nightmares fear.”

 

Liza let out a little giggle and then nodded. 

 

Sora’s smile grew, glad that her fear was fading. “My name’s Sora! What’s your’s?”

 

“...Liza.”

 

“It’s great to meet you, Liza!” Sora reached out, offering his hand. After a moment of hesitation, the girl shook it. “Can I sit on your bed?”

 

She thought about it before nodding and Sora grinned in thanks, taking a seat. Behind him, he heard Riku let out a huff of amusement, which drew Liza’s attention. Sora pointed. “That’s my boyfriend, Riku. He really is a good nightmare deterrent.”

 

“He’s tall,” Liza noted. 

 

“I know, right?!” Sora laughed. “He scares all my nightmares away. So they won’t hurt us while we talk, okay?” He waited for her to nod and then continued. “So do you like living here with Aunt Cass and Hiro?”

 

“It’s better than where I was before,” Liza set up a bit more and drew her knees to her chest. 

 

“Where was that?” Riku wondered, but Liza just shook her head and shrugged. 

 

“But you like it here now, right?” Sora wanted to be sure that Liza wasn’t scared of her new surroundings. He knew from experience that it was difficult to sleep in a place he didn’t feel comfortable in. 

 

Liza nodded, then glanced shyly at Hiro. “Hiro has to go to school a lot though, but sometimes he brings Baymax home.”

 

“Do you like Baymax?” Sora wondered. 

 

“Yeah. He’s warm.” 

 

Sora could agree with that. “And how old are you?”

 

The girl shrugged. “I dunno. Seven, I think.” 

 

Sora frowned in thought. He was pretty sure that he could remember how old he was at seven. He tried not to let his confusion show though. “Wow! That’s a big age!”

 

She giggled, wiping a few more lingering tears from under her eyes. Sora noted the dark circles. She must have been tired for a long time, maybe even longer than Cass and Hiro had known her. 

 

“So why aren’t you asleep? It’s after midnight, and all little kids should be asleep to grow up big and strong and healthy!” He flexed his muscles to demonstrate, ignoring Riku’s laugh. 

 

Liza didn’t find it funny though, her fear returning. “But... Something bad is gonna happen if I fall asleep!” 

 

“Hmm?” Sora tilted his head. “What would happen if you fall asleep?”

 

“I don’t know,” Liza pulled at one of her pigtails gently. “But I’m just... I’m scared I won’t wake up.”

 

Sora felt a spike of fear run through him. Sleeping without waking up... he knew that feeling all too well. But for a child to have that sense...no wonder she was having nightmares appear in the waking world. She was sleep deprived, and a nightmare probably formed when she had been on the verge of sleep and wake. Then she became terrified to sleep at all. 

 

“We all get nightmares like that,” Hiro reassured her coming to stand closer to her instead. She looked up in curiosity. “I used to fall asleep and dream that my best friends were no longer there. But you know what? That made waking up all the better. And I found that, the more I slept, the less I had that dream, because I knew that it wasn’t real.” 

 

Slowly, Liza nodded her head. “But... when I sleep, it’s dark...” 

 

“And that’s okay.” Riku stepped closer, kneeling next to the bed so he was at her eye level. “Because darkness holds your sleep. Both your nightmares and your dreams will be there waiting for you. But you have to learn how to face them. You can’t keep avoiding them and passing out during the day,” Riku let out a small laugh. “Trust me, I know that from experience.” 

 

Sora frowned at his boyfriend. It seemed like today was all about new Riku discoveries he would have to ask about later. But for now--

 

“What’s your favorite animal?”

 

Liza blinked at the sudden change in topic and even Riku let out a noise of curiosity. 

 

“Umm... Dragons and lions!” Liza exclaimed, then quietly she added. “And sheep.” 

 

“Dragons and lions and sheep coming right up!” Sora grinned, trying to focus his energy on calling on just Ryu, Aura, and Tama. 

 

The three dream eaters appeared, though Fuzzy the Meow Wow also popped back into existence, apparently not content with being dismissed. He ignored Sora entirely in favor of bouncing over to Hiro and cuddling him instead. 

 

“Hey there, Fuzzy,” Hiro grinned petting the animal on the head, careful to avoid his horn. 

 

“Wow!” Liza exclaimed, holding her hand out to pet the sheep. Tama baa’d in contentment, instantly trying to climb into the bed. Aura Lion and Ryu Dragon hovered near the end, unsure of what to do with no nightmares to fight. 

 

“Oh my!” 

 

“Oh, no.” 

 

All four of them looked to the door in shock as Cass and Baymax hovered in the doorway, several steaming mugs in their hands. 

 

“I uh... brought up some hot chocolate,” Cass muttered, hurrying over to sit on the bed next to Liza, eyeing the sheep dream eater wearily. “What are...”

 

“Highly efficient stuffed animals!” Hiro quickly shouted out. “They’re uh. Sora’s project at his University. Liza’s been having trouble sleeping, so Sora brought them over.”

 

“Oh,” Cass reached out and petted the ‘stuffed’ sheep who let out a quiet sound. “Okay then.” She grinned up at Sora, “How thoughtful! I didn’t realize that Liza hadn’t been sleeping.” She turned back to the girl. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Liza shrugged. “I didn’t want to tell you...”

 

Cass frowned and hugged the girl. “Well, hopefully Sora’s stuffed animals help. And here, drink this. It might help as well.” She passed the girl over some hot chocolate, then passed her other mug to Hiro.

 

Baymax stepped into the room and passed a mug to Sora and Riku as well. They both murmured a thanks and Sora took a drink, feeling instant comfort at the familiar warmth. 

 

“Hiro. The hot chocolate adds nothing nutritional to your well-being, but given the relaxed muscles contractions and deep breathing, I can only surmise that it has caused you all to de-stress.”

 

“Got in in one Baymax.” Hiro grinned. “I guess Tadashi didn’t program in the wonders of hot chocolate, then?” 

 

“I will add it to my archives for future reference.” 

 

Sora laughed, watching as Liza quickly trained her mug, petting Tama all the while. Ryu had curled up at the end of the bed near Liza’s feet, while Aura nested on the floor. Fuzzy had left the room, though judging by the squeaking bed springs nearby, he had only migrated as far as Hiro’s bed. Sora chuckled and petting Tama as well. “These guys will take care of you while you sleep, okay Liza? And if you wake up, Cass and Hiro and Baymax will be here to help. Riku and I will be nearby if you need us.”

 

Liza blinked tiredly, Tama’s natural sleep magic and the hot chocolate taking effect. “Okay...” 

 

Sora grinned, “Good night, Liza.” 

 

Cass tucked the girl in and grabbed her mug to take downstairs. Hiro and Riku followed, and Sora was about to as well when a tiny hand caught his own. Frowning he turned to look down at the girl. 

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked. “Liza’s not my real name, but was all i could pronounce when the people first found me. But can I tell you my real name?”

 

Sora grinned, “Of course you can!” He leaned in for the girl to whisper it in his ear. When she was done, he leaned back. He didn’t quite recognize the name, but it felt familiar to him in a way. “That’s a beautiful name.”

 

She grinned and then nodded off completely, Sora shuting off the light as he left. Riku and the others were waiting for him in the hall. 

 

“What I don’t understand, is why Liza was afraid to sleep,” Cass wondered, leading the way back into the cafe. 

 

“She’s been too scared to sleep,” Sora explained. “That’s why she might have been sleeping throughout the day. She was passing out as her body lacked proper rest.”

 

“But why avoid sleep at all?”

 

Sora shrugged. “Fear can make us all do irrational things. She said she was afraid if she fell asleep she wouldn’t wake up. That’s why I offered the dream eaters...er.... The stuffed animals. I have a personal dream eater that helps me sleep whenever I need it.” He offered up a grin, the smile growing when he felt Riku’s hand on his back in reassurance. 

 

“Oh... thank you again, then.” 

 

When they reached the cafe, they found the others with their own mugs of hot chocolate, all of them looking a little more sleepy than earlier.

 

Sora chuckled. “Well. I don’t think we’ll be having any more nightmares to deal with tonight. So I suppose we should all go and get some rest.”

 

“Agreed,” Hiro said. 

 

The others promised to visit in the morning to check on Liza. Hiro and Baymax returned upstairs to sleep and recharge. Fred offered Riku and Sora a place to stay, but Sora waved him off. 

 

“There’s something I wanted to show Riku. Don’t worry, we’ll meet up with you here at Hiro’s garage in the morning.”

 

They waved their goodbyes and then Sora led Riku down the street in the opposite direction, holding his boyfriend’s hand, finding just as much comfort in the familiar callouses as he did in the hot chocolate earlier. 

 

Riku squeezed his hand briefly. “Are you sure you’re okay Sora? You did take a bit of a beating earlier.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sora offered a grin. 

 

Riku didn’t look too reassured. “If I hadn’t--”

 

“But you did.” Sora countered, pulling them to a stop. “Just like every other time I needed you. You were right there.” He leaned in, pressing his forehead to Riku’s. 

 

He heard more than saw the silver haired boy huff and draw Sora into a chaste but lingering kiss. Then Riku pulled away just enough to raise a hand to Sora’s chest, laying a gentle finger on the dream eater charm. “I suppose you were right to have the forethought to keep this where you can’t lose it.”

 

“Hmm, maybe,” Sora acknowledged. “But I know you would have been there anyway.”

 

Riku didn’t look as sure, but Sora gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, letting out a small smile at the prickly stubble he felt there. Despite Riku’s reservations, Sora believed in him always. 

 

“We should probably tell Master Yen Sid that my dream eater powers are growing a bit,” Riku absently licked his lips, maybe still feeling the ghostly pricks of fangs. “That’s the first time I’ve taken on dream eater attributes outside of your dreams.”

 

Sora frowned, starting to walk again. “But I was still technically asleep. Knocked out is asleep right?”

 

“Not...really?” Riku frowned, “But I suppose that’s something else to take into account...” 

 

Sora grinned. There would be time to think on it later. For now, there was something he really wanted to show Riku.

 

\---

 

They managed to run and airstep to the top of the San Fransokyo Bridge without being seen and now Sora curled contentedly into Riku’s side, dozing a little bit as the silver haired boy ran his fingers through brunet spikes. 

 

He could feel Riku breathing deeply as well, more relaxing than dozing. Their steady magic kept them comfortably warm in the cool early morning breeze. 

 

“What Liza said before,” Riku spoke softly, as if he wasn’t sure Sora was awake. The brunet grunted in acknowledgement and Riku continued. “About being afraid that if she fell asleep she wouldn’t wake up. You looked like you might have understood what she was talking about.”

 

Sora’s breath hitched, and he scooted closer to Riku’s side, hearing the older boy’s steady heartbeat. “Uh, yeah. I just--since I got back, sometimes I’m scared to fall asleep. That I might wake up back there and it would be like you never came and--” He was cut off when Riku’s arm tightened around him. 

 

“I would never let that happen. Ever.” 

 

Sora grinned and squeezed his arms where they were wrapped around Riku’s waist. “I know you wouldn’t. But it doesn’t stop the nightmares.”

 

“Then why haven’t you called on me to eat them?”

 

“Because I know they’re not that scary. Not really.” Sora shrugged. “It’s a moment of fear, but then I move past it. I save you for the really scary stuff. Like falling out of the sky.”

 

Riku huffed and turned to kiss Sora’s spiky hair. 

 

“Your turn now,” Sora muttered, mustering up the energy to pull away just enough to grab at Riku’s hand, holding the wrist gently. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he could feel the stiff padding within Riku’s glove. “What’s this about a never healed broken wrist?”

 

“Ahh.” Riku tried to pull away but Sora held firm. “That’s, uh--well... I actually got that from Roxas. When I fought him. He had hit me with the blunt of Oblivion and it fractured my wrist. Then I, you know, took on Ansem’s form shortly after that, so it never got a chance to heal. When I changed back it stayed fractured. I was using a brace when we fought Xemnas.” He glanced down at Sora. “You didn’t notice?”

 

“I thought it was just an armband so you looked ‘cool.’” Sora pouted poking Riku’s chest with one finger. “You never complained about it hurting.”

 

“It didn’t really--”

 

“Riku--”

 

“Not that much at least,” Riku amended, pulling his hand back so he could lay it against the cool metal of the bridge again. “I had my best friends and my body back. The twinge in my wrist was really small compared to all the joy I felt.”

 

“Hmm...” It didn’t sound too convincing to Sora but he let it drop. It was clear that Riku was used to it now, so he supposed it wasn’t healthy to dwell on it. Instead he switched topics. “And the whole facing your nightmares and your dreams instead of avoiding them?”

 

This time Riku’s face really did heat up, the redness spreading to the young man’s ears. “Ah, so when is the sunrise again?”

 

“Riku.” Sora intensified the pout. 

 

“It’s nothing, really. I just...” Riku let out a sigh when he saw the brunet’s pout. “That year you were asleep. I was terrified to go to sleep myself. Ansem haunted my nightmares. And when I did dream something pleasant, you were there and--” he cut himself off with a cough. “Well... it was before I could really admit to myself that what I felt for you was okay to feel, so I became scared of those good dreams too and--” Riku let out a sigh. “It was a long year.”

 

Sora frowned, wrapping Riku up in his arms again and pulling the boy so silver hair rested on his own chest. “Sounds like it. I’m glad it’s over. I’m really glad that whole Xehanort mess is over. Hopefully no more bad guys turn up until the next round of keyblade wielders is ready to face them.”

 

Riku let out a shaky huff of air. “Somehow I don’t think we’ll be that lucky.” 

 

Sora frowned and tickled Riku’s side, grinning when the silver haired boy let out a puff of laughter. “What did I saw about being pessimistic? You gotta be more positive!” 

 

“Yes sir!” Riku grinned, tackling Sora so they were laying against the cool metal of the bridge instead, watching the distant light of worlds far away. “Hopefully whatever is out there will let us have a bit more vacation time before deciding to attack.”

 

“That’s only marginally better,” Sora grumbled, but took Riku’s hand anyway as they looked up at the stars for a bit longer. “Do you think Liza’s gonna be okay? I can see if the dream eaters will stay for a little while. Just so she can get used to sleeping at night again.”

 

“I think that might be a good idea,” Riku agreed. 

 

Slowly, the sky began to lighten and Sora excitedly sat up, dragging Riku along with him. “It’s happening!”

 

The sky began to lighten even more and then the sun broke over the horizon, turning the sky into a beautiful rainbow of pastel pinks, purples and yellows. 

 

It was beautiful. 

 

Beside him, Riku let out a gasp of his own and Sora grinned. 

 

“I knew the sunrises here would be as beautiful as the sunsets,” the brunet admitted quietly, “But I think I like the dawn more.”

 

“Why?” Riku asked, genuinely curious. 

 

“Hmm, well... the colors remind me of a dream eater. So that’s cool.” Sora grinned at Riku when the older boy rolled his eyes and muttered an ‘obviously,’ under his breath. “But it’s more than that. That first light after a dark night shines the brightest I think. The darkest colors give way to a rainbow... and when I look at the sky, I’m kind of reminded of our combined keyblade. Dark and light. It’s dawn.” He squeezed Riku’s hand. “It reminds me of you. The brightest light after a dark and scary night. A promise of new morning.” 

 

There was a shaky gasp of air and when Sora looked over in shock he found his boyfriend crying, tears leaking out of teal eyes. “Riku? What’s wrong? Did I say something?”

 

Riku shook his head but then nodded after a moment. “You know, I told you once that you had a way with words, but your actions spoke louder. But, damn, Sora. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to top what you just said.”

 

“Huh” Sora tilted his head, confused, but then Riku leaned in and captured his lips, pouring every ounce of love into the kiss. Sora groaned and reached out tangling his fingers in silver strands of hair made nearly rose colored in the morning sun. He pressed back, pouring his own love into it. 

 

He would never,  _ ever _ , get tired of this. Not even if all the lights in the universe blinked out at once. He and Riku could generate their own light. 

 

“I love you,” Riku said pulling away just enough to whisper the words between them. “I always feel like I didn’t say it enough before, but I do Sora. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Sora answered without hesitation. Of course he loved Riku. But the words seemed to have so much more meaning now for some reason. It was no longer the shy teenage love, but a love he felt would last for decades, maybe centuries if they tried hard enough. “So... best vacation so far?”

 

“I just hope there’s many more like this in the future,” Riku answered, leaning in to capture his lips again. 

 

Sora groaned and leaned back against the metal of the bridge. In a minute, they would have to go head back to Hiro’s garage. In a minute, they would go check on Liza and make sure the nightmare problem wouldn’t be so problematic from now on. And in a later, later,  _ later _ minute they would have to return to the tower and tell Yen Sid about the waking nightmares, Riku’s growing powers, and what they might mean for the future. 

 

But for now, Sora was content to hold his love close, his own personal dream eater.

 

The one who would always find him, no matter the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on Liza: To those who caught it, yes, Liza is kind of meant to be Stretlitzia, or at least, a possible reincarnation of her (Kingdom Hearts has not come out and said that Reincarnation _wasn't_ possible, so I'm rolling with this). I mostly derived the name Liza from the fact that I can't read and thought that Strelitzia's name was "Stretliza." 
> 
> Again, I hope the Big Hero 6 gang was in character. I did rewatch the movie and adjust some dialogue. 
> 
> I apologize of Sora and Riku seem a little out of character. I was experimenting with writing a couple that was very comfortable with their relationship and showing affection in front of others.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it! (or if I left in a gaping grammar or spelling error.) 
> 
> Also, I kept messing up and writing Dream Eater as one word and Heartbinder as two, so if you spot one of those mistakes around, let me know, though I'm pretty sure I caught them all.


End file.
